In-Verse: Trinity War Tournament
The FEAST Saga: Rock Star Warriors known as FEAST Musou (FEAST無双, lit. FEAST Unrivaled) is a game published by In-Verse and for the first time ever, it is not going to be developed by any of the In-House developers. This is the tenth game of the series, and is set to be released in 2018, as part of the Anniversary of the series and the first developed in two years. Gameplay The gameplay resembles the Warriors series. Especifically the Hyrule Warriors video game, with normal and charge attacks, also you can evade, dash and do back-flips. Like Warriors Orochi, you can choose a three-man team, but limited to play one character, unless one falls, the other takes the place afterwards. More to come Story A blind girl sent an audio file message to her idol, musician Blake Snider, who wants to see him in person. In the other hand, Saint, a mysterious warrior who is connected with the girl, is doing a one man brawl against everything on his way. Aside of the main campaign. It also follows the storyline of the first nine games in an abridged form. Characters/Factions The roster is confirmed to be almost twice longer than any of the Fight it Out! games, with more than 90 characters with different skills and weapons. ''The Big Three Sacred Forces'' The three biggest forces of the series, they are gods, deities and supreme existences whose end is maintaining the balance between Peace and War, Order and Chaos. ''Anthem'' ''Arcana Deities'' ''Lesser Gods'' ''FEAST'' ''Ragnarök Warriors'' ''Black Strings Band'' ''FEAST Team'' TBA ''Shade Prisms and Co. TBA ''Board of Directors TBA ''Arcana'' ''Arcana Trinity'' TBA ''Arcana Warriors'' TBA ''Other Allies'' ''Anthem Trio'' TBA ''Music Road Quartet'' TBA ''Neutral'' ''Scientists'' TBA ''Assassins'' TBA ''Villains'' ''Horsemen'' TBA ''DEUS'' TBA ''Betrayers'' TBA ''Others'' ''Students'' TBA ''Family Members'' TBA ''Unaffiliated'' TBA ''Guest Characters'' ''Battle of Zero'' ''VSRFX'' Mecha Mecha in this game is human-sized and they are strong summons that let characters use their mecha to be stronger. List Coming soon. List of Unlockables Coming Soon Mooks/Bosses Coming soon. Acts Story mode coming soon. Stages Coming soon. Game Modes Coming soon. Soundtrack Coming soon. Trivia *This is the first game in two years, since ''-2nd Sign-''. *This is the first game in In-Verse History that isn't made by one of the In-House studios, instead, is Omega Force, famous for their Warriors series of games. *This is the first title in the series rated C in Japan since Arcana Warriors 2: Howling Soul. *Pauly-kun states that she might introduce a or two Guest Characters, one of them is Sophia Von Ritter from Battle of Zero, based in the two swords crossed in the ending of the Trailer. **Also Ran Howard from VSRFX is another character. *The game's theme song (also known as the Gundam Iron Blooded Orphans first Opening) is "RAISE YOUR FLAG" by Man With a Mission. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Work in progress Category:Hack and Slash Category:Hack and Slash Games Category:Hack and Slash games Category:2018 Category:2018 video games Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:T Rated Category:"t" rated Category:Warriors Series